In recent years, when printing a web page displayed on a personal computer (PC) through the Internet, there has been used a function of adding a print date or a URL of the web page as additional information to, for example, a header. JP-A-11-265273 describes a technique of extracting a URL included as a link source in the printed web page together with a linked character string and prints them, thereby printing link source information of the printed web page as well as the web page.